


Transhumanism

by intangible_girl



Category: Avengers (2012), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cyborgs, Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intangible_girl/pseuds/intangible_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years that have passed JARVIS has learned and advanced and steadily become more complex...some would say more human. As the stresses on his body require the development of more radical prosthetics to keep him in action, there are some who would say Tony has become less so.</p>
<p>Eventually, they meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transhumanism

Eventually it comes to this:  
  
Tony is a brain in a jar.  
  
Not _literally_ , god, that’d be creepy. But once you’ve had your heart replaced, and then a leg, and what with being able to control technology directly with your mind, well, having your whole skull completely cracked down the middle leads to the only logical conclusion.  
  
And now the only fleshy part of him left is his brain.  
  
He’s literally the iron man. Well, gold-titanium alloy man. Actually, by now it’s not even gold-titanium alloy anymore, it’s—  
  
But that’s not the point. Because the _point_ is. The point is JARVIS is now Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis. With a passport and a driver’s license and everything. And artificial flesh.  
  
And Tony doesn’t even remember what that feels like. Having flesh. Because you can hook up skin grown in a lab to a circuit board brain and it can receive inputs and have you ever given a computer _goose bumps_ , that’s a trip and a half, but somehow when you take a brain out of a body and put it in metal, adding artificial fleshy parts back in doesn’t quite feel the same. He’d rather just see the world through optics and feel it through tiny, delicate pressure sensors. Who needs hair anyway?  
  
Jarvis is outside, working on his tan.  
  
Tony looks in the mirror and decides to lighten his skin a few degrees, pale is in this season for the reclusive billionaire, and as he watches, his pallor turns from light cinnamon to raw tuna.  
  
He could go hot rod red and shining gold if he really wanted to, but there’s something to be said for keeping up appearances.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34252988#t34252988) prompt.
> 
> [Podficced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/885127) by sisi_rambles.


End file.
